A Different Decision
by Funny Mouth
Summary: "Ya 'n me, Ran. We're gonna stop Aizen. We're gonna act like his allies, do whatever he tells us ta do, 'n then when he thinks he's won, we're gonna kill 'im," Gin told her with a smile now across his face." If Gin decided to tell Rangiku Aizen's plans earlier on, before they left for Hueco Mundo.


_"Ya 'n me, Ran. We're gonna stop Aizen. We're gonna act like his allies, do whatever he tells us ta do, 'n then when he thinks he's won, we're gonna kill 'im," Gin told her with a smile now across his face._

**[~]**

When he came to her in the middle of the night, she wasn't sure what to think. The moonlight's rays were making his sickly-pale colored skin sparkle as he leaned against her windowsill, his natural grin unseen, replaced by his light lips in a tight, straight line. She knew that he wanted to talk to her, that much was obvious, but even then if what he had to say hadn't been so important, he wouldn't have come in the dead of the night.

"Gin," her voice was soft, almost wary and very confused. She blinked the sleep out of her light blue eyes, gazing at him from her spot under thick covers in her bed. "What is it? Come sit," she told him gently. For a few heartbeats, he didn't move. And then suddenly he was beside her bed, his tall frame towering over her even as she went to stand up. His hands caught her wrists, taking her back down to her bed, sitting beside her.

"Rangiku," he only said her name once, and in that moment, she knew something was wrong. She could tell, by the way he said it, the very subtle hint of _despair_ in his voice. One hand removed from her wrist, reaching up to push back her light blonde hair behind her ear. For a few moments, there was only quiet breathing of both of them. And then, "Ya would follow me anywhere, wouldn't ya?"

Rangiku blinked in perturbation, but didn't let a second pass before answering adamantly, "Of course—always." She shook her wrist free from his not-so-tight grip and let her fingers entwine with his. "Why are you asking? You knew the answer," she pointed out, eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"'Cuz I'm leavin', Ran," Gin responded, eyes opening, reveal a brilliant blue. "'N it ain't gonna be under good circumstances. If I leave, I can't ever come back." He let this sink in; let her stare at him for a few moments. And then suddenly she yanked her hand free, a loud slap resounding as her palm met his cheek. He didn't flinch.

"You're a bastard!" The blonde shouted angrily, eyes flashing with hot anger and tears. "You can't just _say _that and _expect me_—" her voice broke off into a sob. She knew he wasn't joking, and that was what _terrified_ her and made her _so furious _at the same time.

"It's fer both of us," the silver haired Captain of the Third Division went on, still staring at her, not even moving away an inch after getting slapped. "I can't exactly tell ya why."

Before he could say another word, she broke in harshly, "Gin, you have to tell me why. You _have_ to. You _can't _just expect me to just go with you because you say it's for both of us! I believe you, I do, but I need _some_ sort of reasoning so I don't go off without leaving _everyone_ behind!" Her voice was shrill and loud, heavy with confusion and anger.

Gin was silent for a few moments, contemplating. He couldn't just leave without her now. Not after he told her he was leaving. He could take her by force, but that would risk their relationship. He had to tell her. Make her believe. It was worth a shot. "Aizen ain't dead."

Her eyes widened, but before she could say a word, he continued almost briskly, "He's alive. 'N he's defectin', wit' Tousen 'n me. I want ta take ya wit' me. We're goin' ta Hueco Mundo, where he's got an army of Arrancar, _Espada _to face off wit' Soul Society." He explained Aizen's plan to leave Soul Society, how the man was going to get the Hogyoku, and then declare war on Soul Society.

"I'm not going to _fight_ against my friends—" Rangiku interjected loudly, but Gin stopped her by pressing his finger to her lips.

"Ya 'n me, Ran. We're gonna stop Aizen. We're gonna act like his allies, do whatever he tells us ta do, 'n then when he thinks he's won, we're gonna kill 'im," Gin told her with a smile now across his face. His bright blue eyes searched her lighter orbs, finding doubt and fear. "I'll protect ya," he reassured her. "Ain't none of the Arrancar frighten me." She was still silent. "When it's all over, Soul Society'll see what we did. They'll let us come home."

"Why?" Rangiku questioned, her voice hoarse from her earlier yelling. He blinked, but she continued, "Why do we have to join him to kill him? Why don't we stay on Soul Society's side? _We _know what he's going to do. We can warn the others, and stop him _before_ the war even begins!"

"'Cuz he'll still get away, Ran. His zanpakuto... it hypnotizes people. Makes 'em see things that ain't there. Hear things. It controls all five senses. 'N all the Captains 'n Lieutenants are under its spell." Her eyes widened at the revelation. "The only way ta get outta it is ta touch the sword. That's how we're gonna defeat 'im later on."

"But Gin... still...," Rangiku whispered. "Why do _we_ have to be the ones to do it? What makes you so... so _set_ on killing him? How long have you been on his side?" Her voice was almost accusing. That made his eyes narrow.

"Why?" The silver haired man asked, an almost mocking note in his voice. "_Why_? Fer _ya_, Rangiku. Ya don't remember what happened 'fore we met, do ya?" She stared at him. "Ya don't. See, ta make the Hogyoku, ya needed souls, 'n he took part of _yers_. Ya could be a _Captain_, Rangiku. Ya would've had the Spiritual Pressure for it 'n everything, 'n he _took that away_. He don't even _remember_ what he did ta ya, doesn't even remember yer face, 'n ya know what? He's gonna _die_, I'm gonna get yer the missing piece of yer soul back, 'n we're gonna live happily-ever-after." Gin's voice had grown cold, and there was a vibe coming off him, one that warned her to stay away, to stop antagonizing the snake.

She didn't.

Rangiku leaned forwards quickly after he was done speaking, capturing his lips against hers, and pressing against him needily. His arms wrapped around her back, holding her tightly against him as they both fell backwards on her bed. She was the first to pull away, and when she did, she settled for resting her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his spicy scent. He held her there, and neither spoke. They didn't have to speak to know the decision was made: she was coming with him.

**[~]**

**To be finished or not to be finished, that is the question.**  
**I tried my best with Gin's accent. Not sure how it is portrayed in the manga/anime, but I know they write it (maybe) similarly to how I did it. Something like that. **  
**I think I captured the two of them pretty well, maybe Gin a little off towards the end, but that was supposed to be due to his hate for Aizen. He wasn't mad at Rangiku.**

**Leave a review on your way out. I like response. **


End file.
